Love And A Lot More
by karencow
Summary: In this AU Team Avatar is composed of 5 people. Mako, Bolin, Asami, Korra and lastly a female firebender named Amara. As she helps Team Avatar the story of her life unravels before her eyes, secrets and truths will be revealed. This is the story of Amara, the girl with secrets.
1. Chapter 1: Back Story Part I

So these are the names I might use…uh huh

Amara  
>Zotar Zutar  
>Zana<p>

Madon

Tespan

Actar

Akara

Agon

**DECLAIMER: **I do not own the characters that are on the show, but the ones that I obviously made up here.

**At first this was suppose to be the same timeline as korra…idk….yet….should it be a new avatar or just korra…**

"Uwah! Uwah"A baby cries, half buried in snow. There was a strong blizzard and the baby cries for attention, trying to overlap the noise from the storm.

"Uwah!" It wails. It was a baby girl barely a few months old weeping in the snow. Abandoned to fend for herself. A child barely a few months old.

A group of men in heavy eskimo outfits in blue comes walking her way. But due to the blizzard her wails are barely heard. A man from the group splits away from his companions. Soon he notices a trail of blood, he becomes weary.

"UWAH!"

"What is…" The trail of blood led to the child. He looks around the vicinity. The trail of blood continues but fades out because the blizzard would not allow anymore visual up to a certain point.

"Uwah!" The child cries. He looks down and tucks is boomerang away. He bends to study the infant. She was wrapped in fur and a lot of cloth, blood here and there and a smudge of blood on her face. The man reaches for the smudge and he tries to wipe it away. The baby stops crying with his touch and opens her eyes.

The man stares into a very lovely shade of electric blue. He searched for identification of some sort.

"Ah!" The baby says drooling, the man stops. She sneezes and then the child slowly closes her eyes. She was shaking but it wasn't evident because of the layers of cloth. Her lips blue and her face frosted in snow. The man moves faster now to warm the child.

It's been 12 years since the fated meeting of a child and the man who she will know as father…until today.

"We'll tell her the truth when she's a little older and when she can understand" The man says

"Understand? She's 12! I'm pretty sure she can understand, just tell her the truth. She's not our child!" His wife says disgusted that they lied to a child. A child that deserved to know the truth. No matter how cruel.

She was there, near the entryway of the room her parents were talking in. No, they weren't her parents. What was the truth? She ran to her room, crying. Questions arose in her head. She lied in her bed feeling sleepy from crying but questions kept her awake a little more, scenarios what had happened that led to this part of her life.

She fell asleep.

_It's hot, why is it so hot? I wondered. I forced myself to wake up. I woke up in a jolt. Everything was engulfed in flames. What is happening? I was frightened. I backed into a corner. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. Somehow I knew something wasn't right, like I knew how this happened and I had no right to scream for help. _

_I looked to my right. A window on the wall I was leaning on. I sprinted and jumped of the window. Yes I wasn't thinking. I fell on soft snow. I looked at the place I knew as home. Only my room was burning. My room was melting, because my home- no. no it's not my home, is made of ice. _

_A loud shriek came from my throat. I finally screamed. What was happening?_

_The people I knew as family came out of the house after hearing my shriek. I looked at the people whom now just seemed like strangers. I knew. Yes, I knew. I knew that we weren't related. We didn't look alike, but I didn't want to believe we weren't related until someone told me. _

_Now looking at them, I saw. Their bronze skin compared to my milky pale skin was obviously different and it didn't stop from there. They had brown hair. I had black, pitch black. My hair waved in lovely waves and naturally neat looking. They're hair were puffy natural volume that I didn't exactly have, if my hair wasn't naturally wavy it wouldn't give the illusion of volume. My hair was shiny too. I didn't even look like them. People thought I was a snobbish rich kid or royalty. I did not fit in from the buggining._

_But we had blue eyes. That was the only hope I honestly held on to. Even though their eyes were darker than mine, it was some type of resemblance. _

_Our body built was even different and because of the way they walk it gives them a boost, of natural strength that I did not possesses. Some boys pick on me because I look lost. I bet they knew. They knew._

"_Amara." Was that even my name?_

"_How did you get outside?" He moves closer to me, I move back, bumping into someone. I turn, this is when I realize people had come out of their homes._

"_Don't touch me!" I yelled trying to wave him way, fire came slicing through the air missing the man I bumped into, by a few inches. I was terrified._

"_Amara! Calm down!" The man I knew as farther tells me, but I wasn't calm at all. _

"_Just leave me alone!" I yelled punching the air, fire came from my fists again. I was shocked and terrified. His son was able to waterbend to die the fire down. _

"_Amara!" His father calls me, I was too shocked to move. People tried to pin me down. This gave me a jolt of fear to course through me. I screamed, fire came from my mouth. I flailed my arms and leg, fire again came from my flailing body parts, I had hit several building. And because people who were holding me were afraid of me or were too worried about the buildings I melted they let go of me. I sprinted away, to a place where I knew there weren't people in._

"_Amara!"_

_I don't know how long I've been running but my feet hurts. I tripped, I didn't want to stand, I tried to rise with my elbows. I stop as fresh tears fall onto the snow. I sat up as I wept._

_It's been a few days or maybe I just lost track of time, I was able to eat by burning fish. Ha. I guess I am useful huh. I was able to think straight. I'm a firebender. So one of my parents or maybe both are benders, I reached for the platinum bracelet I had. Amara. It was shaped into my name. I wanted to throw it, but I had no heart to. I look at the distant. I had no place to go. If I went back would they forgive me for burning a part of the village? I probably didn't just melt building not everything was made with ice._

_Evening came light snow was falling. I didn't have much clothing. I was freezing but I suppose not as much as certain people. And it made sense why I could stand the cold in some level. I was able to make a small bonfire to help keep me warm._

"_Amara!" My eyes opened slowly, I had fallen asleep. And I suppose now I'm delusional. Frying fish wasn't exactly an easy method to catch fish._

"_Amara there you are" It was the man I knew as father. Mandon, a small lump around my age was behind him. His son Agon._

"_Uncle?" He looked pained as I called him uncle for the first time. _

"_Let's go home" He urges me up, and I realize this wasn't a dream. I pushed him off, no fire came. I feel on my butt with the sudden movement. I moved away on my butt_

"_Stay away!" I screamed_

"_Ama-"_

"_I don't want to hurt you!" I said_

"_I know you won't" He inch closer_

"_I said stay away!" I pushed him as he extended his hand, fire hit his arm. I was frozen in shock and so was Agon, the figure behind the man I had burned._

"_I'm sorry!" I take a step closer, but then I knew Agon would hate me, I took a step back. I was ready to run._

"_Wait!" Mandon hugs me, trapping me._

"_I might burn you, let go! Let go!" I screamed as tears feel from my eyes._

"_I'm okay it's a small burn, nothing that can't be healed"_

_I know it's a mess. I'm sleepy and I just idk cant think straight._

_Tell me what u think and what I should do with the timeline…yep_


	2. Chapter 2: Back Story Part II

_**Thanks to livelyheart I am just ganna keep it in korra's time. And **_

_***SPOILER ALERT*  
>She already has a pair, haha<br>**_

_**This chap is dedicated to you **___

"Did…Did it heal?" Amara asks peeking through the doorway of Agon's room, pain written in her face.

"Yea" He says looking down at the scroll he was studying. Amara looks down on the floor, and decided that Agon didn't want to talk to a monster, she took a step back.

"Wait" Agon sighs, Amara in fear stood properly in front of his open doorway although looking down. "Come here" He gestured. Agon was three years older than Amara. He wasn't the tallest but he also wasn't the shortest. He was good at bending and hunting, and for Amara he was both handsome and nice. She slowly approach him, he pats the spot beside her. Shakily she slides down the spot to sit.

"I'm sorry" She says shakily as she hugged her legs closer to her chest.

"Look it's not your fault" He pets his white snow weasel named Arc. "You didn't know, who expected you to be a bender…" He glances at her, her eyes looking at the weasel's short tail. He lightly pushes his friend towards her which the animal did. Arc almost touched her but she quickly moved her feet away to prevent the contact.

"Relax" Agon tells her, she wanted to yell at him, who would relax after burning and melting the village? And after knowing she wasn't related to them, that…that was confirmed, finally…her eyes stung. No. She couldn't scream or yell, these strangers took her in. They fed her and clothed her after she was abandoned. But she was also not ready to face the complete truth. So she asked them not to tell her yet until she was settled, until she could take another blow in the heart.

She loosens her legs and Arc comes rubbing on her ankles. She clenched her fist afraid she would do something, praying that she wouldn't suddenly burst into flames.

"His asking you to pet him" She knew that, but she wasn't willing to. She might roast a snow weasel instead.

"I know you didn't mean it, father knows that too" He looks at what was outside his window. Skeptically she petted Arc. After the first pet she instantly pulled her hand away. She didn't burn him. That's good.

"We're going to be leaving for the capital today" Mandon pops up on his son's doorway. Amara cringe as she turned her head.

"Yea…" Amara says and Agon nods.

"I'll go finish packing" Amara said leaving the father and son to talk.

After a few hours everyone who were to go to the capital was ready and the things needed. Amara was outside with Mandon they lifted their things on the sled the polar bear dog was mounted on.

"Okay you two becareful" Mandon's wife, Fauna says. Amara continues to put things on the sled as Mandon talks with his wife. Fauna eyes Amara, she was saddened and pained. Everything was never the same since that day. And it all made sense why. Although she wanted the truth to be told, Amara was still family she hoped she understood that, but the child pulled away from them.

"Okay, I'm ready dad!" Agon comes out from the house with a loud bang, Amara drops what she was holding onto in shock.

"Yo-you're coming with us?" Amara asked in total shock, this wasn't part of the plan. It was suppose to be Mandon and her alone. They were to go to the capitol of the Northern Water Tribe, Mandon will pull as many string he can, so Amara could be taught firebending. Agon wasn't supposed to come.

"Well, you see this bag don't you?" He asked as he places it on the sled.

"I think it would be better this way Amara, you will have someone near your age to talk to" Fauna says delighted, but Amara wasn't. She was not amused; she held a straight face and got on the sled.

"Amara…"Fauna approaches her, cups her cheeks "You're always welcome here" She gives her a smile and kisses her forehead. It was evident she didn't want Amara to leave, but she had to there were no firebender to teach her, here. And it just seemed unwise if she was taught here. So it was decided. Mandon would pull every single string he could, and call in favors people owed him. He had done quite a lot in his lifetime probably enough so Amara could go to school in the Fire Nation or even more.

"Thank You" She says after minutes of silence. "My parents would be happy, wherever they are" Her voice crackled. Mandon, Fauna and Agon's face were pained. And she could tell; that her parents most likely did not walk among them anymore.

"Well we should be going, honey. This might take a while and we need all the time we can spare" Mandon says and then they were off after saying their goodbyes.

Amara stayed in a corner in the sled wrapped in furred clothing to keep her warm. Agaon and Mandon was walking beside Kino, their polar bear dog. She had told them to ride with her but they passed, saying they will soon, but was in reality later or never.

Amara had fallen asleep and when she woke she was told that it was nightfall and that they were to set up camp. Amara insisted she could make a bonfire, in which she successfully did although she was full of fear; she made sure it was not evident.

The next day, Amara opt to walk with Agon and her uncle. The two children were walking behind Mandon. After hours of walking Agon spoke.

"So, I guess I won't be seeing you in a while huh?" Amara looked at Agon, and in her eyes he was more than enchanting. She vaguely smiled, she hides her smile with the scarf around her neck. She had realized that she had liked Agon a very long time ago. He was the only one who treated her like an equal even though everything she did pointed otherwise. She realized she wouldn't have mind knowing they weren't related, because in all honesty it was obvious they weren't, and it mostly meant she could have some type of relationship with Agon, that wasn't incest.

There was hope in not being related to this people. And it was Agon, he had open her eyes in a way she couldn't describe. It was wrong. I mean they could have been siblings. But he never treated her tat way, and she didn't either. His parents didn't treat them as siblings-but somehow they were family. Perhaps they saw that they were simply grooming his bride-to-be.

"I-I suppose so" She replied after a while, trying to control her emotions. He was her first crush. He had protected her, treated her as an equal, but never a sibling. She was raised in the same roof as him she knew him more than an author knowing his or her characters and plotline. He to her; was something indescribable in a word.

A blush crept onto her face, as her emotions for him resurfaced. She lifts the scarf higher onto her face. She clears her throat. She hid this feeling because she knew it wasn't right, but she also knew they weren't related, so what exactly was wrong?

She didn't want to accept that they weren't family, it arose the question where was hers, and why she was left alone to total strangers? It seemed less complicated to accept they were family even though everything pointed out otherwise. And she wasn't stupid, but she took up the role of a fool so she would not deal with the inevitable pain to come. She convinced herself she was too young, too in experience and unready for the truth. And that was fine, for now, as far as now could allow fine to be.

She would face her demons sooner or later, and she chose later. And I don't blame her for doing so. She will face them on her own terms.

"Well, I decided I will become the best waterbender around, I will also take-up healing" Upon the word healing Amara looks straight into his blue eyes, all emotions she felt a while ago washed away in a single word.

"I'm sorry!" She broke into tears as she stops bringing Agon to stop and soon Mandon and Kino. She wipes her tears.

"I'm not taking up healing because of what you did to father, it's my own choice" He voiced out the only reason why he would take up healing. She heard that the burn was so close to making Mandon one handed. Maybe that was an exaggeration or maybe not. But people also said the burn could have stopped his dad from bending. She was a monster or so she believes.

"Amara, it's his decision, he just wanna be the perfect boy for his bride-to-be" Mandon laughs heartily which makes Amara look up at him and makes her tears fade. She sucked n air. She looks at Agon whose face was bright red and was telling his father off, she smiles.

"Well, I hope your wife would be proud of you, and happy to be able to get a man who is more than capable to protect her" All her feelings for him forgotten. Not that it was ever overlooked. There just a lot of times she didn't feel anything for him, but perhaps she pushed that emotion away purposely, and she mastered it so much that she could look him in the eyes as though the thought of her liking him never came into her mind at all. His blush fades away.

"Yeah…thanks" He sheepishly scratch his head.

"We should go" She cocked her head towards Mandon, who looked sad, although Amara did not see this. She had walked into icy cold water, and she wasn't even bothering to get out. She accepted it, and became one with coldness.

She had this part of her personality wherein she just acts cold. And she liked it that way, not many people know her warmth…well no one knew she was a firebender too, but that's something else.

"I'm tired of travelling" Agon wailed after a few more hours although the incident stuck into his head. She had this regal aura, a snobbish little royal princess. He understood why people thought she was like that. Appearance alone could make you think she was like that, and her attitude towards people wasn't exactly the best, but he understood. His family and he understood why she was like that. She really wasn't stupid.

"At this rate this might take a few more days." Mandon sighs, Amara's face turns grave, she masks it up. She had that tendency to just act and look cool. It was difficult to make her laugh and smile. She never shows how amuse she is in public, she couldn't risk it. They wanted a snobbish princess, she gives them that. She was tired of trying when they never gave her a chance, so she stopped at some point. And he knew her all too well. He watched her grow up. Into a girl that caught his eyes, although he would never admit this. He had always known she was adopted, everyone in the village did too.

The boys around his age saw true beauty as she walks by. Everyone knew she would grow up as a fine lady. A rare pearl was what she was called in secrecy. Boys wanted to know her, but the vibe she gives would not allow that. He would also not allow that. They just wanted her because of beauty they didn't know her for her, not like he does.

The girls were jealous they saw competition. Everyone could see a fine lady in the making. And that was Amara. No one knew what had happened to her parents, they had tried to search for something, or someone, but nothing. They found the bracelet that formed Amara, and they assumed it was her name. And a water tribe betrothal choker, with the handmade pendant, she wore it around her neck. Suppose she though Agon made it since they were supposed to be together in the future, and I suppose that's why the boys stayed away too, they thought she was taken. In the Northern Water Tribe females don't really marry for love. She had been told that both the necklace and bracelet were only keepsake from her parents. And that's all she could take in. She will ask in her time.

But she didn't wear the necklace since she found out. He eyed her neck, she didn't wear it, and he understood and yet at the same time he couldn't quite grasp the reason. He sighed aloud.

"I joined thinking I could show off my hunting skills or something" Agon puts his hands behind his head. Sometimes he did that, to put on a show. He sometimes acted cocky and arrogant to catch her attention, but he was naturally nice. She giggles.

"I can show you how to hunt, Agon" Amara spoke lightly, she never really hunted, but since her new found ability it seemed easier to think of hunting… just maybe once she can control it.

"Well, first you gatta learn how to bend, good luck with that" He laughs. He ruffles her hair, her very soft hair. She finally laughed. Mandon paid attention to the two kids, secretly.

"We need to be there soon…" Mandon says. "Everyone get on Kino."

The children didn't understand why they had to be at the capital sooner. And once they got there they probably understood why. It took 3 days to arrive into the capital. And they've been there for four days with no progression, well Agon got some training but that's it. Mandon was barely with the children because he was doing his best in whatever.

_**YEAAA**_

_**So what ya think?  
>haha weird incest shiz going on<strong>_

_**But chill. That aint it yet hahaha, I think one more chap then korraa, idk or two?**_


	3. Chapter 3: Back Story Part III

_**Yea, I'm on fireeee. Neh I'm almost done with this ugh back story.**_

_**Just ganna wrap this up, and maybe NEVER FINISH THIS FIC**_

_**Haha…I never finish anything =_=**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Declaimer: I do not own the show and the idea of bending and all…..**_

Amara goes trekking around the ice city alone in boredom.

"_Ugh, I have nothing to do" I mutter. Honestly I am bored to death. No one really pays much attention to me here, which I am more than happy to accept. I can jump up and down and show emotions._

_I ditched Agon a long time ago, he had bending practice, and-eh it got boring by the 6__th__ hour just doing nothing but watching and I've been here for days. I can't believe I would have to practice soon, after everything is fixed. For hours. Practice that long. Ugh. Travelling to go here gave me space and time to think, and chill and accept everything._

_It's not easy, but I have to get over it sooner or later, I chose sooner, because honestly what's the point mopping about it? Nothing. I need the time to strengthen myself for another blow. I can't weep about it forever. I'm curious if the news had come here yet. _

_Well, I guess not yet since no one is minding me. I guess my parents died, looking back at the look my family gave when—well is it even right to call them family?_

"_UGH" I slumped down on the bridge's ledge-fence thing. Honestly my live is so complicated. But I suppose not as complicated as the Avatar. I laugh._

"_Are you mad?" A voice asks me, I jumped in shocked; I basically crawled quickly away from where I was sitting. I turn to look, fear evident in my face. _

_It was a boy…? He had black hair and he seemed about my age, he looked bored. The way he spoke was so monotone it was scary, thus my reaction._

"_Uhm, who are you?" I asked, standing up_

"_I am Desna" He simply said twirling his finger on the bridge's ice rail thing. _

"_I'm-"_

"_What is the chief's son doing talking to the girl who burned her village?"_

"_She shouldn't even be here!"_

"_We should warn the chief"_

"_We should warn the boy!"_

"_I know who you are" He cuts me off, although the whispers caught my attention too. _

"_You're the firebender who burnt a part of her village" So they know, yay. I guess news do get around quickly huh._

"_Well, I guess you want me out, don't want to burn the city" I shrug "Right?" He shrugs_

"_I don't really care, I find the fact that you found out you're a bender in such a way" He paused and look me in the eyes "Amusing" I gave him a straight face to match the one he was giving me. Looking into his eyes felt like I was looking into mine, but I guess his was lighter…ugh, wait a minute…_

"_Don't you have a sister?" I asked I feel so mature, it's just been a few days but it feels as though I grew up instantly to make up with the fact I actually do not have parents. Suck it in Amara. "I heard you two never really leave each other's sides" I shrug, must be nice though to have family near you… I sigh aloud_

"_I can live without her" He walks towards me, I narrow my eyes. "Come walk with me" He extends a hand to gesture the distance. He walks pass me_

"_You act like an old man" I turn my heel to follow him_

"_I suppose" He shrugs_

"_Guess it's a perk for being the next chief in the future" This time I shrug "Independence" I whisper and sigh afterwards. Not that being glued to your sibling gives you independence but still. I look at Desna's back. Why does he seem bigger than me, well taller, but his clothes…_

_Sooner or later I realize the change in scenery._

"_Where in the name of the Avatar are you taking me?" I asked, Desna stops to look at me in the eye, I cringe. It was cold and scary, his lips curl although it looks painful, my right eye twitch at the sight._

"_You just noticed now? You can be easily kidnapped with consent" He smiled, ouch, it looks painful._

"_You're kidnapping me?" I asked pushing the slightly bad thought away. He shrugs, In the Name of the Avatar, I wanna punch this guy!_

_Ah. A taste of Normality. I can never act like this in my village. Amara, priorities. _

"_Come sit" He pats the space beside him. Where the heck are we? I sat beside him, we were sitting on an iceburg- wait a minute down below is the city. _

"_How'd we get here?" I asked and we were facing the sea and the huge gates, I could see ships and boats, and the city. It was a perfect view._

"_This place has a pretty sunset and sunrise" He rested his hands behind him and he leans backwards. I was awed by the sight. Even though the sun was far from setting it was already pretty. I could tell it would be prettier when the sun sets and rise._

_Now thinking about it, it made total sense why I woke as the sun rose. And I enjoyed watching the sun go down although disheartened and saddened. I guess my firebender blood yearned to be sated one way or another. I wasn't learning how to bend, I wasn't learning my culture…so I was left with the sun to gawk._

_I sighed aloud, I felt Desna look my way, then looks back at the ocean._

"_You sigh too much" This time it was my turn to stare at him, but I didn't look away. I was annoyed but at the same time something told me I shouldn't._

"_I don't normally have the liberty to show emotions back at my village" I said finally looking away. "They expect me to be some snobbish kid, they pick on me, they make fun of me, and they don't want to play with me. Which you know is fine."_

"_Well I get how it feels when you can't show your emotions openly. I'm the son of the chief, Eska and I are children-"_

"_And people try to use you two to get on your father's good side" I continue for him, he nods._

"_Or at least that's how we see it, sometimes they do have good intentions." He shrugs, I could tell he didn't care, or more like he just didn't have the heart to._

_We sat in comfortable silence for quite some time, I suppose because the sun was close to setting._

"_But you know, the difference between you and me, is that I have Eska. Eska understand me and I understand her, we understand each other. We're also not stupid, there are people who use us to get to father's good side, but father is also not stupid." I stare his way waiting for the point_

"_The point is" He sighs eyes still trained on the horizon. " I'm never alone, I have someone who has my back, always." He meets my eyes "You…you looked so alone these past few days. Sure you had Agon, but you ditched him the first day. I could see you two are close…well were…you're obviously pushing him away. I'm never truly alone, and it makes me stronger in some sense, but you," He lifted his finger and pointed at me "deliberately push the people who care away. We don't usually get people who stay long enough, through thick and thin. You're lucky you have him; and your family…even if you're not blood related"_

_I stared at him blankly. He had a point but I can't help but think someone put him up to this. He sighs_

"_No one put me up to do this" He looks away, and points at the horizon, everything was turning orange, I look at where he was pointing, the sun was setting._

_We quietly watch the sun set. He was right it was pretty._

"_You're right. Thank you" I finally said once the sun had set; now the moon should come up._

"_For what?" He asked eyes still on the horizon, but mine on him, he turns towards me feeling my gaze_

"_For showing me this," I gesture at the horizon "And your advice" I smiled. He blinks and shrug. _

"_Don't you think you left your sister a little too long?" I asked as we walked back_

"_She'll live" He muttered, I couldn't help but smile._

_He was right. It is rare to have someone in our lives that stay through thick and thin. People who earned a special place in our lives, I saw Agon with Eska ralking, they seemed lively. I cough as a wave of emotions flood me. I cough again. I rested my hand on Desna, he cringed_

"_Sorry" I cough and then cleared my throat. "I'm good" I stand properly. Eska and Agon's eyes were on us, I guess coughing catches people's attention. Agon looks worries…Eska…I can't really tell. Agon approaches us, Eska behind him._

"_I'm fine!" I raised my hands in defeat._

"_You were coughing!" Agon was worries, but that was so him, his hand extended to touch me, I cringe and pull away. His eyes was clouded in pain. That was wrong. Desna clears his throat. _

"_She is completely fine" He says to Agon whose eyes was misty for some weird reason, emotions I could not decipher _

"_But if it makes you feel any better for the rest of your stay you may stay in our humble home" Eska says so suddenly I choked and I was coughing again._

"_We just had the conversation of you-know" I gestured randomly as I talked to Desna_

"_It's fine" I just don't get him. We had established he didn't like it when people use them to get to their father, now it feels like that's what we're doing._

"_What conversation?" Agon piped up, I cringed and involuntarily held onto Desna's arm. I was looking at Agon like he was a bear- something. I could tell because of my reflection in his eyes. His eyes misted again. I clear my throat._

"_The ocean the sun…yea those things" I tiptoed beside Eska. Now that I was beside her, I felt like walking beside her was a wrong idea. How many more days are we staying here?_

_We continued walking, Eska said something about something, yea I zoned. Agon's eyes were just so distracting._

"_Yes, but you owe me" I heard Mandon say. He was talking to, I assume is the chief of the Northern Water Tribe and is Eska and Desna's father._

"_Good Evening" I say as I look at at the Chief, for a second there he looked shocked but it quickly disappeared. That caught my attention. _

"_What are you two doing here?" Mandon asks as he stood up, I was ganna reply but Eska beat me to it_

"_I invited them to stay here for as long as they are going to stay here" She is so straight forward it made me envious_

"_Is this true?" Mandon asks, I nod robotically, I have no idea what Agon did because Mandon asked if he was feeling alright_

"_I'm fine dad" He replies. Uh huh. I nod again._

_Mandon stared at the chief, forgot what his name was. "Were not staying here long anyways" _

"_Oh" I say looking at the twins, and I just made friends, surprisingly. I stared at them_

"_Okay honestly what's up Amara" Agon says irritated_

"_You two are my friends now right? Or should we hand for whatever days I have left? I honestly have 3 friends, two animals and Agon. Does his parents count? That will be 5…" I shrug, Desna and Eska stared at each other_

"_Well, seems you seem desperate to have friends" Eska says_

"_We suppose we are…" Desna looks at Eska and vice versa_

"_Friends" They say in unison. I smile and clapped my hand near my chin._

"_Agon, did you hear that? Friends" I wanted to cry. I have more friends than yesterday despite burning my village. "I can die happy!" I said, someone clears their throat_

"_I think that's taking things a little too far" Says the chief, but I felt hostility. And I was afraid._

_The next day, Eska, Desna and I made a trio. We ditched Agon who was so focused on training for some reason. Eska and Desna skipped training too, although apparently they were advance for their age. And I had nothing to say._

_They tried helping me with my bending, tried. But it was a stupid idea, they were water benders not fire benders, it was just different, or maybe I just didn't try hard enough. So we gave up on that and moved on._

_Now we were adventuring. Well fishing. Desna and Eska are pretty talented for their age. It's shocking. They were teaching me how to steer the boat. Not that I will be steering ever. And I was fishing, with an actually rod. Frying fish was a stupid idea but it worked when I needed to be alone._

_The day pass just like that, them teaching me how to fish and how to steer a boat. This continues for 3 more days, by the 4__th__ I was steering the boat to the fishing areas and able to catch a fish. A fish for the day. Agon was with us the 4__th__ time around. And Eska and Desna and I became friends. It was relaxing having friends. I showed my skills of Agon who seemed displeased. I get it, kinda he's been trying to teach me these stuff for ages, but I never got it. Not that Eska and Desna are teaching me it seemed simpler._

_We went back to the twins home. Agon sulking, honestly what's with him these past few day, his like 3 years older than me, c'mon act your age, yet secretly I don't blame him._

"_Amara, tomorrow we are to depart for the Fire Nation" I dropped the first big fish I got. Well the biggest. What a bomb._

"_Oh." Was the only think I could say, after a while I added "Well, it's been fun here…" I looked at the twins blankly._

"_Yea…"Agon looks at me wearily, I just had no strength, I felt tired._

"_I'm ganna go sleep, it's been a long day" I shrug and walk away._

_Later that evening I got an expected visit from Agon._

"_I know what your ganna say" I said_

"_Do you know?" He raised an eye-brow_

"_You've been acting childish" I cross my arms over my chest, yep avoid his topic, he rolls his eyes_

"_It doesn't matter" He does not deny it_

"_Their your friends, don't you wanna-"_

"_I have to go. I need to know how to control. It's been way too long. I need to learn. It's surprising I haven't burnt something and its been a week." I cut him off_

"_Bu-"_

"_This is for the best"_

"_Okay fine," He surrenders "Do you need help to pack?" I shake my head in disagreement_

"_Okay, Good Night." Once Agon left I just laid in bed for who knows how long. Someone knocks at my door. Another visit, seriously?_

"_What is it?" I asked opening the door, and then I met the twins faces, I was shocked enough that I was skittering in place._

"_Uhm what brought you two" They barge in to my room_

"_Just to point something out its pass our bedtime and yours, why are you awake this late?" Desna asks, and I'm just taken aback. You know what it's their home._

"_Fathers been acting weird since he saw you" Eska said, I've only noticed his reaction when I saw him but that's it. I stared at them blankly, please elaborate, but then again I just felt too tired._

"_You wanted to tell me this? Okay now I am told, good evening" I wanted to usher them out so I may sleep._

"_Wait." Desna says. Ugh, I feel extremely tired as of the moment, please hurry._

"_Eska and I agrees that Agon likes you" I looked at him blankly. I laughed after a whole minute_

"_You two are nuts!" I sat on my bed as tears well up_

"_You should not push him away…or anyone" Eska says_

"_Okay look, I'm not…" I clear my throat "Anyways you two should go, someone might notice your absence" Desna and Eska agrees, but before completely disappearing from my doorway Desna says_

"_Be weary of father…" Huh?_

As Desna and Eska stealthily go back to their rooms Eska asks Desna why he would tell Amara that.

"I feel like it was necessary"

_**Yea!**_

_**Turns out it is one more chap then no more back story…hopefully…**_

_**Anyways its 11:11 PM NIGHTIES**_

_**R&R**_


	4. Chapter 4: Back Story Part IV

_**Well I came to realize I have quite a few mistakes in my other chaps…and I suppose I have to edit them…  
>I swear will try and proofread before posting…Starting with this, mhm<strong>_

**Declaimer: **I do not own the cartoon the characters and the idea of being benders and all. But I own Amara, Mandon, Agon, Fauna, Kino and Arc. Dang that's a mouthful.

* * *

><p>The next day came too fast. Amara goes packing the things on the sled. She felt lost and alone. She had conflicting emotions and thoughts. She knew she had to go, but she also didn't want to go. She saw that she could be taught here, although she understood why there was better. She had decided that she was going to learn there. She was going to suck it in, she couldn't complain or mope. She had to find a place where she belonged, and that was the Fire Nation. People who could bend fire like her lived there not here in the Northern Water Tribe.<p>

Desna and Eska were there. Desna offered to help, although Amara was just lost in thought.

"It was nice meeting you" Eska says as she placed a small box onto the sled.

"Likewise" Was all Amara could say, mind still lost in thought.

"Well, good luck with what it is you are trying to achieve" Desna says approaching her and in that exact moment Agon came out from the building. Mandon and the chief, Unalaq, hot on his tracks, Desna bent to whisper into Amara's ear in a position so no one would be able to read his lips.

"Don't forget what I told you" He had said, she knew he meant two things, mainly not pushing people away, and the warning about his father. She could feel hostility again, she moved her head to see the chief in a bad mood. Something really wasn't right.

"We're ready to go" Agon says fuming in jealousy. They were going to ride the sled to the docks and ride a boat to the Fire Nation. Desna and Eska could not go see them off the docks because they had been skipping practice, and it was time to catch up. So this was farewell.

"Well." Amara looks at her new found friend teary eyed. "I guess this is goodbye" She sniffs

"No, I believe we will see each other again, one way or another" Eska smiled and it wasn't painstaking. They hugged each other, as Amara started to cry.

"I will write to you two" She said as she went over to Desna to hug him too. "Thank you"

"Pay heed to what I told you!" Desna said as Amara got on the sled and as if on cue it started to move.

"Relax!" She yelled as the sled picked up speed "I just won't get married!"

Agon chocked on his tongue and started coughing franticly. Amara turned to help him.

"Are you okay?" She asks and he nods "I will write to you!" She turns as she yells at Eska and Desna giving them a big wave, one last time.

They packed their things in the boat. Mandon was skeptical to bring Kino to the Fire Nation, but if he left him, who's going to take care of him? So he was to be brought along for the whole duration of the trip.

"Agon, you've been sulking" Amara says looking over Agon.

"No I'm not" He pouts, Amara shook her head.

"The trip is going to take a few days" Mandon says approaching the children. Amara stared at him blankly.

"A few more days?" She repeated getting slightly edgy. So almost 2 weeks of nothing. That's what she was up to. She wasn't learning anything. She was wasting time. No it was reasonable. Someone in the boat must know how to bend.

"Is ther-" Mandon smiles making her stop

"Yes, there is, he can teach you, and then you'll resume lessons in the Fire Nation"

. . .

"Turns out, your father's definition of someone who can teach me ranges up to a 60 year old man" She said with a sigh as Amara slump down beside Agon on his bed, a scroll in front him. "But at least I'm learning something, and I guess his age is a sure factor that he knows a lot" Agon does not reply but continues looking at his scroll.

"Fine don't talk to me!" Amara raises and flicks her hands in front of her, small flames came out of the gesture. She took a step back in shock and Agon bends water to dose her in- to make sure the flame was out and so she wouldn't burn anything.

"Thanks" She shakes her hand as water droplets spray everywhere. Agon's mouth open but Amara spoke faster "I'm just… ganna go change before I catch a cold," She opens the door and before stepping out she adds "by the way, dinner in the dining hall"

Amara leaves the room leaving Agon lost in thought. He suddenly punches the wall.

"Dammit"

. . . . . . . .

Agon walks in the dining room of the ship with a right hand bandaged and blood seeping through.

"So I heard you bended water on Amara" His father's eyes lay on his son's hand. "What happened to that?" Amara looked at what his father was talking about and her eyes were filled with confusion.

"I just…" Mandon started bending, and Amara took the bandaged off. His father started healing the wound.

"That's one nasty wound son, mind telling me how you got it?" It was Amara's temporary bending teacher, Lee was his name.

"Not important" He said as his dad finishes up

"Okay" The old man looks at Amara, "Training starts at the first break of dawn." Amara drops the bloody bandage and could only give him a blank look.

"Well, in the bright side I'm use to waking up at that moment" Amara shrugs and sits down ready to eat.

"Good so I take it's fine to stop at the last light of the day" Amara's mouth was left open for a whole minute as the man left to eat on his table

"Ugh!" Amara started piling up food on her plate to eat while complaining that being a bender was a pain. Amara was the first to leave so she could have enough rest for the next day.

"Mind telling me what happened, son?" Mandon asks all-knowingly

"Desna." He growled and his father gave a heartily laugh

"Jealousy is something"

"I'm not…" His father's eyes stopped him from saying anything

"I know, it's wrong" Agon runs his hands over his face in frustration. His father looks up and calmly says

"I don't think she ever saw you as a brother, and I never saw you two as siblings" He looked at his son and pats his head. "Well it's ganna be a long day for her tomorrow, and who knows when you're ganna see each other again, it's better to let it out, I suppose" His father stood up to retire for the day.

Agon sat there in thought. No. He can't say something, it might push her away. The situation isn't normal. She might actually see him as a brother. And what's happening now has some form of incest in some level. He rubbed his head frustrated. But it's not full on incest. They're not related.

The situation could be like two kids living in one roof. One kid is related to the people taking care of them, the other child came into their care because the child's parents had issues, so he/she got passed down to the very trusted neighbor. If he thought of it that way, it wasn't much of an incest thing going on, right?

Maybe wrong. Then again nothing could actually be wrong…wait a minute, he was 3 years older than her, would that make him a pedophile? He grunted. This was what was on his mind: Incest and Pedophile. He probably isn't a pedophile but there is some form of incest going on here.

He stood up suddenly. "I am going to sleep" He muttered to himself, he passed by Amara's room and stopped in front of it, he stood there for a while thinking if he should talk to her or not. He decided on the later after minutes of staring at the door.

The next day came Agon woke up late because he had slept late drowning himself in thought. Amara and Lee were training in the deck of the ship. Amara was sweating and tired.

"Stop, she's not use to moving this much!" Agon says and Amara turns to where he was, she smiles, he was caught off guard.

"I'm fine!" Amara says she was having fun she was learning the techniques to bend, what body part does what for a certain effect.

"She's actually a fast learner" Lee says "Back to learning"

He stood there watching them bend. He was just being a pervert. He was having his moment.

He watched as Amara's sweat trail down her face and then down her neck. _Crap, this feeling was not going away. _Now that she knows the truth, it gave him a new boost to just try and woo her. Make her like him…but this was wrong in some levels. _Focus. Agon, focus. _He tries to tell himself, but looking at how hardworking she is was making him want to just confess to her and be selfish and tell her not to leave for the Fire Nation.

_She hurt his dad._

Yet he still liked her. He cleared his throat.

"Agon, you do realize you've been watching for over an hour now" Amara finally said, his presence finally bearing into her. "Anyways don't you have your own bending to work on, or maybe being a warrior or something?" She adds still practicing her skills.

"Oh yeah" He said finally snapping out of his thoughts. "Yep, I'm just ganna go do that" He leaves, the last thing he heard was Lee's laughter.

Later that night, Agon finally went to Amara's room to talk about Desna.

"So what's up with you and Desna?" She asked with a curiously irritated tone

"It's not what's up with us, but more like what's up with you and him" He replied, Amara look at him blankly

"Desna?" A pause "Desna, the guy who's the son of Unalaq?" She looked at him again then picked on her blanket.

"Yes, that Desna" He said annoyed

"We're friends"

"Nothing…romantic?" She stopped picking her blanket in shock. She looked at him

"You're kidding me right?"

"I'm asking!"

"Nothing. We're just friends. I only see him as a friend, jeez" She opened a book Sir Lee gave her, it was the first volume of the History of the Fire Nation, better start somewhere and so she is learning everything she can.

"Oh okay…" They talked to each other casually after that, although romantical interests were asked here and there and then it gets awkward.

Eventually they arrived at the Fire Nation.

"I guess this is goodbye" Amara says looking at Agon with a smile. "Thank You" She looks at Mandon "Thank You for being a father figure for me" and then she looks at Agon "Thank You for having my back" She smiled at Agon and gave them hugs, big ones.

"I'm going to write to you, to give you cash that you need, and all that. I expect you to visit us though, okay?" Amara nods yep.

They stayed at the Fire Nation for a few days to let Amara settle in, to make sure she does settle in.

"I'll fill you in with all the awesomeness I'm ganna be experiencing" She eyed Agon by chance. She felt nothing for him, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Yep, nothing. She was certain or at least she had to look convincing.

"Well, yeah, see you when you visit or when I visit" Amara says looking at Agon expectanty but trying to control that expectation, nothing is going to happen. And nothing did. They left, and she was all alone.

She sighs. She looks at the boat and felt so alone and lost. She had to hold it in. She felt lied to, she felt lost and alone and confuse. She couldn't tell where was home. And now she had to learn things she didn't even thought she had to. She had no family and none to rely on. But were Agon and his family…family for her? Or these people who she knew she had some form of connection with, they could firebend. But-she pulls out the betrothal necklace of her mother. Her father must have been a member from a water tribe. Why else was this made?

She look at the horizon as the boat fades away. Right now, she had to deal with learning to bend. To control.

Yes, she didn't know where home is. She's unsure that the people from her village would even accept her. Now the boat was long gone from her sight, she turned her heel to start walking back to where she would be for who knows how long.

Fire bending is another thing she had left from her parents. She was going to learn, and after that, who knows. She'll deal with her things her way, right now she was just shelving things she couldn't deal with now. Fire bending, history, culture, making a new life here, that's what she wants to focus on at the moment. And that's what she thought she needed.

But for how long?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Because I had to cut it short and I cannot do another chap for her background story…<strong>_

_**S**__ooooooo its ganna be flashbacks…yay!_

_Next chap Meeting Korra and the gang._


	5. Chapter 5: Filler

_**I do not own the show and it's chracters. However I own Amara**_

A shadow stays hidden out of sight from the battle the Avatar was engaged in with the triad of evil-doers. As the triads were caught so was the Avatar who fled from being captured. The person tucks her hood that she made from her long black scarf, andshe brings her face mask closer to her eyes. And then she pulls another part of her scarf over the mask. This figure was Amara.

She ran away from the scene and started stealthily jumping over walls and buildings. She had to figure things out-she had to stay hidden. That was her main objective, when she saw the Avatar picking a fight she was unsure if she should step in and help her, her cover could be blown. But she waited a little not being reckless then BAM! She found out she was the Avatar. She obviously got things handled.

But she was so lost, was the Avatar stupid? Even she knew she shouldn't make that much of a mess. Well, technically she wouldn't to avoid attention and being caught from whoever it was she was hiding from. But as she watched her fight, she became envious.

In Amara's eyes the Avatar was free. Stupid, yes maybe, but somehow still free;she didn't have to hide like what's she's doing now. She doesn't have to be weary of every bush and wall and tree and everything else. She could help without having to hide or helping through someone else's hands.

"Whoo" Amara sighed as she got to her destination; it was relatively close to where the Avatar was just fighting a while ago. It wasn't in a high skyscraper to be fair and honest, as of the moment she was sleeping in the streets. She pulled a pouch from the small bag around her waist; she opens it revealing the currency of the Fire Nation.

She had to convert this money she supposed. But she also had more than enough yuans in her pouch. She places the pouch of Fire Nation currency back in the bag, revealing the rather thick rolls of yuans. The pouch was mostly filled with money. However there were 2 vails inside, one containing magical healing water that would require a waterbender probably, and poison in purple. And then there were two small knives. And everything was neatly organized leaving a really small space for something else.

She had knives and other throwing objects stuffed in her boots, as many as her boots could contain. She doubted she would need any of her weapons so that's why she was walking around with currency in yuans and Fire Nation coins. Well that's why she had money mostly.

She contemplated whether she should visit Bolin in the arena, but remembering Mako just made her decide on another day. No one wants to see that jerk. So she slept sitting on a corner.

She woke up in the middle of the night. She was a light sleeper anything that moved she was ready to shoot down. She studied her surroundings, no one was there. But she felt a very strong presence coming her way. She jumped on the wall and started running and jumping off and on buildings and roofs.

Eventually two shadows were trailing her. She went to the park knowing no one would be there at this time of night…or day?

"You need to go back with us" One of the figure said. While she was running from then she had hooded her face. She choose a part without lights shining on them.

"I don't know who you people are" She says

"We know you know who we are" The other says

"Just come back with us" She ran towards them and started attack physically.

"I don't go without a fight" She hit one of them with two fingers on the arm paralyzing his arm. And that's what she did, she started paralyzing them. They were ordered not to bend if possible because she wouldn't. She almost got hit by fire, one of the ends of her scarf got singe. But that was fine because now they were on the ground immobile.

"Tell your master, I'm going nowhere, I need space to breath. So tell him not to look for me again. I'll come back when I'm ready" She started walking away

"Pl-pl" Was all she heard as she disappeared into the dark. She was worried. She was using chi blocking. She was thankful she had learned it in the short time she had. But in all honestly learning was a load of nothing but pain for her, she cringe in thought. She was worried if she did it wrong, what could possibly go wrong? She passed…well she thought she did.

She savages her memories for that particular moment when her teacher told her she had passed. She didn't recall anything. At this point she wanted to turn and get the men to a healer. Should she? What if, when she goes back she gets caught? But she was worried and guilty, she tried to shake the feeling off.

Maybe this was a good time to just sneak in where Bolin and Mako were, forget Mako, Bolin was great company. But still it meant she had to see Mako, no one wanted anything to do with him. Okay, mostly Amara, unless he changes his attitude towards people she'd rather get caught than be stuck with him.

The next day came and she walked aimlessly around the city. She didn't spot any potential men who wanted to bring her back to where she really belonged, or in her case had to be. So she assumed the person on the other end got her message.

She hadn't gone back to sleep after the fight. Instead she made sure that the men were fine, and they were. In the distance she saw a tall girl with long flowy and wavy raven black hair who had stunning green eyes and perfectly applied lipstick. Her attire was black with red.

Amara made sure her scarf was properly placed on her head. She was uneasy as she stared at the girl in the distance. She knew her; she had heard of her, her name was Asami Sato. Amara tightens her scarf on her head and readjust it to properly hide her face except her eyes.

Amara held great resemblance with the woman in the distance. But she wasn't going to trek about to show this to people. She closed her eyes. For all she knew it could just be a coincidence. But Amara was just 16 for all she knew she could look exactly like Asama at Asami's age.

Asami caught her looking; Amara smoothly looks away and walks in the opposite direction from the beautiful heiress of Future Industries.

She slowly walks towards the pier unconsciously. She looks at the pro-bending arena.

"Might as well" She mutters, she takes a step forward and then turns around and start walking away. She had changed her mind, and she hadn't gone far when Bolin noticed her.

"ARA!" She froze in spot. She should have used another name, like Lee. She turns her head and smiled although it would not be seen.

"Bolin!" She gives a small wave.

"Where did you come from" She asked the only true thing she was curious about, she hadn't noticed him because her thoughts clouded her senses for a while there.

"Well, if you must know" He was instantly beside her "I just came back from eating"

"Oh." Her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten for a while, okay she hadn't eater since brunch.

"Well, looks like your starving" He had said

"Do you have food in your place? I'll pay you, even ingredients are fine, I can cook" Bolin looks at her

"Hmm" His eyes fell on the singe at one end of her scarf, he brushes his fingers on it "What happened to that" Amara shakes her head

"Nothing" Bolin didn't really believe her, it was obvious that it was not nothing, but he wasn't also going to pry

"Well, I never pinned you as a chief, to be honest" He clasps her shoulder, as he took the lead to enter the arena. "But I am hungry, and we do have ingredients, and" He eyes her "I have a chief, why not?" He shrugs.

"But you just ate" Amara points out

"Well, that was ages ago and now I'm starving!" She gave him a look but it was not really noticeable.

He leads her to the kitchen and showed her their ingredients. It wasn't too little or too much, she could make do with half of the things present, she shrug and started cooking.

"Bolin what-" It was Mako, Amara turned to him with a blank expression and then disregards him as a very less important person as of the moment, and probably forever.

"Doesn't it smell good?" Bolin tells his brother, who seemed slightly upset.

Mako and Amara weren't friendly with each other to begin with. Mako strongly thinks Amara is a good-for-nothing-fan, which he didn't have a right to judge but they do get irritating and weird and creepy.

"Well, dinner is served" Amara finally said as the last thing was set on the table to eat.

"Sorry, that Bolin asked you to cook" Mako says, Amara stares at him and shrug

"Look, I don't mind, and in all honesty, I still get to eat so I'm good" Amara says placing food on her plate. "Well I think I should pay you guys somehow-"

"No!" Bolin says mouth filled with food "You cooked, this is the least we can do"

"Fair enough" Amara and Mako says in unison, the two stare at each other boredly

"Okay, I know we got on the wrong foot" Mako starts

"Obviously" Bolin cuts in

"But, I guess" He sighs the action makes Amara think this whole speech was insincere "No I really do, want to become friends" Mako gives a smile, Amara stuck her hand out

"Lee Ara, is my name nice to meet you" She mentally just wanted to punch herself; she got to admit that name was stupid.

"I'm Mako, and this is Bolin" She nods "I'm sorry for thinking you were one of those crazy fangirls" He shrugs and she just giggled

"Reasonable" Bolin looks at the two's interaction as something romantic seeing as they were still holding hands. Amara lets go casually, they both saw this as a casual meeting.

"Do you ever take your scarf off?" Mako asks curiously having a slight ulterior motive into becoming friends with Amara.

"Well, no not really" She replies

"Why not?" Bolin asks

"I could have an ugly scar on my face, or an ugly burn; or I could have an ugly face or—well you get my grift" She takes a bite of the food. From under the veil she had attached on her head. "I'm sure people have reasons to do certain things, so questioning me is slightly rude on my part."

"Oh, well if you put it that way…"

"We're sorry"

"All is forgiven" Amara finally says as they continued eating lively.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Korra

**Declaimer: **_**I do not own the cartoon I do however own Amara and whatever her life is like. This is purely fictional however the events is as close to the events in the real show.**_

_It's been a while since I had gone and visited Bolin and Mako. Suppose today is the day to watch them pro-bend, I snuck in the arena, which was easy as pie. I have the cash to buy a ticket, but that makes everything too easy, even though sneaking in was easy._

_I stood far from the railing of, I suppose this is the bench area for the team. I was on the fire ferrets box. Yay! It still wasn't their game and they weren't here. But the ones playing mystified me. I smirked under my make-shift hood. Pro-bending looks so much fun._

_Their game is over way too quickly. _

"_Hey!" I turned it was one of the guards, must have seen me. Neh, it doesn't matter I saw a very entertaining game._

"_Ara!" Bolin greets "She's with me" He tells the guard_

"_She snuck in, she was in a restricted area" The guard counters_

"_Was she in our place, because I asked her to get me something" Bolin says the guard was speechless. I walked by their place, technically checking if they were there._

"_Did you get it Ara?" Bolin looks at me, I shook my head_

"_I couldn't find it, are you sure it was there?" _

"_Maybe Mako has it" He shrug the guard left after that_

"_You snuck in again?" Mako says entering the scene. The first time we met each other, I had snuck in, but Bolin saved me, I guess that's just the type of person he was._

"_I am not a crook" I raised my hands _

"_Guys-" The Avatar enters and I was just starstruck._

"_Its-it's the Avatar!" I pointed at her "You guys didn't tell me your friends with the Avatar!" I squealed. "It's nice to meet you" I extend my hand for her to shake, but do they do handshakes? Wait, water tribe. She extends her arm to shake mine, but I clasp her arm in the water tribe way._

"_Oh you know the water tribe way" She said, I nod enthusiastically_

"_I am Ara Lee" I focused so hard not to give the wrong name_

"_Korra" She smiles. I am holding the Avatars arm. _

"_I may die now happy" I sighed_

"_That's too much" Bolin says_

"_Uhm…so the hood" Korra says_

"_Honestly, what is up with you people and appearances!" I turned around and marched to the bench and sulked there._

"_Yeah, we just had this conversation the other day" I hear Bolin say "Bottomline is: there is always a reason for everything, so we shouldn't ask" _

"_Oh okay" Korra replied, I just sat on the bench my back behind them, I am curtain they had eye things going on_

"_So what brought you here?" Mako asks as I heard his locker being opened._

"_I just felt like it was a good day to visit my only friends in Republic City" I stretched my leg as I reply_

"_Oh well, you staying for the match?" Korra asks as she sits beside me to strap her armor thing for the match._

"_Am I?" I looked at her energetically, she moves her head back because I was invading her personal space, I collected myself, I clear my throat "Of course I am, this is the Avatar we're talking about"_

"_Match starts in 5 minutes" A man pops in to say. Five minutes later they were on the field. I stood from the bench enthusiastic about the game, but keeping my distance from the edge or in any spot that makes me seeable from the bleachers surrounding the arena._

"_That was a great match!" I said jumping up and down_

"_That win is worth it!" Bolin says putting an arm over me, I just smiled. _

_The next day I came to where they practice. I greeted them and they greeted back. I watched as Bolin trained Korra, I sat on the floor still slightly starstruck._

"_You look pleased" Mako says _

"_I never thought I would meet the Avatar, ever" I said and Mako looks taken aback as I turned to look at him. "What?" I asked_

"_Nothing" He looks away a small blush crept on his cheeks. Okay._

"_Why do I have to train so early?" I looked at Korra who complained "The morning is evil!"Mako stands up_

"_We're the rookies so we have the worst time slot" Bolin said_

"_And you're the rookie-est of us all" Mako told the Avatar_

"_I'll show you rookie" Korra throws the ball and Mako falls on his butt. I tilt my head back and laughed so hard. That was worth being here. I stopped laughing and everyone was looking at me and I shrug. And then some guy waltz into the training room._

"_Butakha"He introduces himself as Korra ask who he is. "I run this whole pro-bending shebang"_

_I zoned at this point. He had given Mako a big wad of yuan, and then started taking it a small stack after another, eventually leaving him with nothing._

"_What the-"_

"_And you need to raise 30,000 yuans for the champion ship if you rookies want to participate" He cuts me off short_

"_What?" We all yell_

"_Good luck kids, I'm giving you till the end of this week" He says as he exits_

"_I've been teaching Babo some circus acts, which could work" Bolin suggest he looks at Korra. "You don't have a secret Avatar bank account do you?_

"_No, I have nothing" She replies as she pulled her pockets inside-out_

"_Well, I can't say it's nothing" Mako approaches Bolin and pats his brother on the shoulder_

"_I find a way I always do" Mako says_

"_What's with him?" Korra and I ask in unison. Bolin briefly talks about how they got by before. I felt my chest squeeze, I was just reminded people had gotten it worse than me. _

"_Well, I think it's a good idea" I piped in, in accordance to Bolin's suggestion. Mako turns to look at me with a small glare, Bolin slings his arm on my shoulder. I trying not to look irritated at Bolins gesture deliberately looks at his hand from across my shoulder. Although I am aware Mako and Korra saw my facial expression which, I guess help a slight disapproval at the gesture._

"_Then you two can do that circus act" Mako says irritably, as Korra and him shrug my reaction to Bolin's gesture. It wasn't that I didn't like it, I was just aware that I might be implying something unintentionally that isn't supposed to be implied in that way._

"_Well" I say dragging the word out "If worst comes to worst, I can give you everything I own. I think we can pull the needed money sooner" Mako gives me a regarding look "I have some valuables I can pawn" My voice choke_

"_Isn't it valuable?" Bolin ask as he unslings his arm over me, I nod slowly "I might get it back I whispered as Mako and I both tucked our scarves. I raised an eye brow_

"_No, it's not right, it's something important" Mako softly says_

"_Thus valuable" I roll my eyes as my curiosity disperse, this guy is so bi-polar "And anyways, I can get it back, I think" I whisper I think softly_

"_I'll find another way" Mako says as he walks out_

"_The hell is with him!" I said frustrated "I offer help but noo"_

_Bolin was trying so hard to catch attention, I felt pity looking at him. I approached him and gave him one of the rolls of yuans I had. He looked up._

"_Ara" His face broke into shock as he pulled the roll out of the can "Where did you get this?" He made a face I saw Mako use at me more than once and usually when he assumes I'm a thief._

"_I am not a thief" I said irritated, this was tiring, every time_

"_I can't accept this" He said trying to give me back the roll of money but in the corner of my eyes I noticed something. My thoughts got flushed out, I had to go._

"_I need to go, I'll see you later" I turned to nimbly run off. He yelled but his words not registering into my mind._

_I was probably paranoid. I hid behind a tree, patiently waiting for the car to pass or wait for the people to come out, if they had noticed me. No one came, I sighed. I walked back to where Bolin was, but I was taking my leisurely time to walk amongst the shadow. Bolin was no longer where he was._

"_Bolin!"Mako's voice came booming through the hallways suddenly, I jumped slightly in fright. Well, I guess Bolin isn't here either. I numbly walked to the source of the sound. _

"_Yo" I give him a nod of acknowledgement as I enter where he was "Sup?" He glares at me._

"_Do you know where Bolin is?" I shook my head_

"_I was hoping you did, but turns out he isn't here and you do not know where he is" I shrug as I slump down_

"_Well…"_

"_Hey guys!" Korra enters the room making me jump to my feet. I am still entranced by the fact that I know and met the Avatar. It's just something I never thought I would be able to experience in such a short notice._

"_Do you know where Bolin is?" Mako asks, as I look over my shoulder at him._

"_No, I'm sorry" Korra mutters "I can help you find him"_

"_Same here" I piped in_

"_Bolin has a knack of getting into trouble, we should go and find him" Mako began to stalk out the room_

"_Well, I last saw him in the park, if that helps" Mako turns to look at me with hopeful eyes._

"_That's helpful, why didn't you say so a long time ago?" Mako mutters irritated as he continued to stalk off. Korra and I made small talk with each other, I am so honored._

"_I last saw him here" I said as I hopped on the spot. Mako looks from left to right. He seems to notice something or someone, it was a boy._

"_Hey have you seem my brother?" Mako asks the child, the child glances up to me, as I lean on the railing._

"_My memory is a little foggy" He says make a gesture with his hands that meant cash, Mako hands him money_

"_He was here about noon" He glances up at me "And then she came" He pointed at me, he made the cash gesture again_

"_You're good" Mako mutters handing the money as his eyes study me. _

"_I did nothing wrong"_

"_He was having some kind of car thing and she gave him a roll of cash" The kid points at me as I whistle _

"_So-"_

"_She left in a rush just about the time Shaddy Shin appeared flashing a bigger stack of cash to Bolin and he left with Shaddy Shin. And as far as I know all the triads are up to something" He cuts Mako off "Well that's it" He ran away. _

_Mako and Korra looks at me probably waiting for a reply_

"_Well, I could have a job you know" I roll my eyes as I stood properly. "What now Mako?"_

"_What exactly does the whole triad thing mean?" Korra ask as I make a small sound of agreement_

"_It means there is a turf war coming, and Bolin is in the middle of it" Mako says gravely_

"_Then let's split up, you two can find Bolin together and I will go find him by myself" I offer_

"_Bu-"_

"_We can cover more ground this way" I jogged "see ya!"_


End file.
